Try a Different Look
by AnimeWerewolf
Summary: With Naraku dead, and Kikyo gone, times are peaceful...but not for long. With a new evil rising up, can the InuGang stop it. And what dose a new friend have to do with any of this? [Reposted. InuxKag SanxMir OC]
1. Chapter 1

Heart rate machines beeped, keeping time with its patients own heart. Cords and wire were everywhere, an I.V stuck in the arm of a young girl in a hospital bed. A nurse walked into make sure every thing was right, and that her patient would show any progress. From what the parents told, their daughter just collapsed, and was unable to wake her. What had caused this young lady to fall into a never waking sleep, just a day ago? Doctors were baffled, would she ever wake up?

AAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAA

White triangle dog ears twitched in the wind as the wind blew. The owner of the ears sat comfortably on a tree branch, his eye closed.

"Hey Inu-Yasha,"

Golden eyes opened lazily at the call of the young mans name.

"What wench?" He said jumping down to meet Kagome.

"Don't call me that," she sighed not really wanting to fight. "Let's go the village."

Times were peaceful now-a-days, with Naraku dead, and the Jewel of Four Souls complete again; all was well. The Inu-Gang was no more, but the group stayed friends none the less. With Kikyo sent off to Hell in peace, Kagome was happy to spend her free time with Inu-Yasha and the others. Once everyday, if weather and other things permitted, Kagome would cross the time to visit. With Miruko and Sango finally together (AN: OH you people so asked for it!) they stayed at the Demon Exterminator Village, and would come by to say hello as well. Shippo the little fox demon would help Lady Keade with minor things. He's hang out with Inu-Yasha who would on rare occasions train him, that or wait by the well for his sergeant mother to return.

As they walked past the rice fields, villagers waved and greeted their protectors. Those who remembered Inu-Yasha from their childhood didn't fear him, but they did respect him. Where as Kagome, being the reincarnation of their beloved Priestess, they respected and loved her. Once they reached Keade's hut, the old woman was crushing herbs.

"Ah welcome back child, and ye Inu-Yasha." She greeted.

"Hi Lady Keade, have Sango and Miruko come yet?" Kagome asked.

Before the old priestess could answer an orange blur shot from the hut and at Kagome.

"Kagome your back!" Cried a happy kitsune as he snuggled into her. "Did you bring any new 'ninja food'?"

Kagome laughed as the little fox demon was lifted up by his tail. Inu-Yasha glared at him, "Don't ask her now, she just got here runt!"

"Why should I, your always asking her about your Ramen." Shippo commented. Some what shocked by his answer Inu-Yasha's grip on his tail loosened. Shippo jumped to his shoulder and rested their smiling happy to have the last word.

"That's not the point!" Inu-Yasha yelled. Kagome giggled as did Keade.

"No child, ye friends have not arrived yet." Keade finally answered.

"You wouldn't be talking about us, now would you?" Miruko asked as him and Sango walked up hand-in-hand.

"Hey Sango, Miruko." Kagome greeted, a small cat with two tail mewed happily as it jumped from Sango's arms to Kagome's.

"Nice to see you too Kilala." (AN: I know it's not spelt that way, but oh well.) Kagome petted the little demon cat.

"Ah Lady Kagome, a pleasure to see you as always." Miruko said taking her hand.

"What held ya' up?" Inu-Yasha asked putting his hand in his hoari.

"A demon was attacking a village," Miruko informed them.

"A simple rat." Sango told.

They talked more about their little detour as they walked into Keade's hut. The sun setting behind them. The group talked about the days events; they ate a combination of Kagome's 'Ninja Food', and Keade's stew. It was dark now, as the only light was that of a fire and a half moon. Shippo was about to tell his story, when Kilala perked up. She hissed and ran out of the hut, as he smaller form was replaced by her bigger one.

She growled at the night, as something was coming up the road.

"Kilala, what's wrong." Sango asked worried as to why her friend would do this.

"I smell a wolf!" Inu-Yasha said annoyed. When he smelt wolf it was normally Koga, but not this time.

Kagome ran back into the hut and rummaged through her bag and found a flash light, returning to where her friends where she turned it on. In front of them was a huge wolf, its golden eye glazed over, as it staggered along.

Kilala, hissed and growl, and in return the wolf stopped and growl back, showing its sharp fangs. Again Kilala growled, and again the wolf growl; Kilala have gotten her answer charged the wolf.

With a heart-breaking yelp the wolf fell to the ground, and didn't move. At the same time it cried out, something clicked in Kagome's head. That cried sound more like a humans cry than an animal. She watched as Kilala lowered her fangs to the beast's throat.

"No, wait!" Kagome ran to the wolf, Kilala backing off. Sitting down next to the wolf, she stroked its fur, but stopped when her hand became wet. She inspected her hand and found it covered in blood. Gasping she called for Inu-Yasha.

"Help me get her inside!"

"Why should help a lone wolf?" he questioned annoyed. Kagome gave him the death glare, at which he quickly responded and did as she asked.

Once inside, Kagome retrieved her 'First Aid Kit' and a water bottle. Asking Sango to heat the water up, she pressed a cloth a huge gash in the animals shoulder. With the water finally heated up, they poured in on the wound causing it to roar in pain before seemingly passing out.

AAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAA

Her shoulder hurt so much, why did this have to happen to her. She remembered waking up to the sounds of birds two days ago. Soon as her eyes opened she soon found that she was in a completely different place, than her room. And from what it looked like a different body as well, a wolf's body in fact. She freak out for awhile, and soon came to the conclusion running around on all fours wasn't going to help matters.

So she set out to find out where she was, only to run into a huge monster the next day. She jumped and dodged the creature's attacks but in the end she could only escape with a gash on her should. She roamed around for the remainder of the day trying to forget all the pain she felt, all the hopelessness.

She soon found her self walking in the dark, but thanks to her new eye sight, it wasn't so bad. Her mind was becoming foggy as blood loss kicked in; depressing thoughts filled her head until a voice called out to her.

'**_Stop, who are you?' _**it yelled. She looked up to see who was calling to her, and saw a huge cat growling at her. Behind it were people asking it questions.

'**_Who are you?'_** the yelled again.

'**_Leave me alone'_** she called back; the last thing she need was to be messed with again. Wasn't the pain she in now good enough.

'**_Answer the question or else!'_** the voice threatened.

'**_Just leave me the hell alone!' _**she called back, a mistake on her part. Soon as this was said, the huge cat charged at her, knocking her to the ground.

Great more pain just what she always wanted, she hit the ground as she cried out, and didn't bother to get up. She couldn't, even if she wanted to, the blood loss was too much... She soon felt the cat's hot breath on her neck when someone else called out.

"No wait!" it cried. The cat backed up as hand replaced it, pet along her body. She winced when the owner's hands came across her wound. The voice, female by the sound, called out for someone named Inu-Yasha to help her with something. In return he protested on why he should help a wolf. Silence followed, and then she was lifted off the ground, and carried into a room. The same girl that saved her asked favors of others around her as; she pressed something on her wound. Then red hot waters poured over her shoulder, she screamed in pain and her world was black.

NNNNNNNZZZZZZZZZZZZNNNNNNNNNNZZZZZZZZNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Light woke her the next time along with mummers of voices. The words soon became clear to her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"She's very big for a wolf," an old woman's voice asked to other people. She could smell them.

"Yes, but what I'm curious to know is how she got hurt." A woman commented.

"Feh, why'd we help it any way?" a ruff male voice asked.

"Because I felt something when Kilala hit her." A teenaged girl voice answered.

"Ei child I felt something as well, it seems this wolf is unique." The old woman said.

'**_Who are you people?'_**

All the group heard was a low whimper and a scoff from the corner where the wolf lay.

"It seems or new companion is awake." Another, calmer male voice said.

A shuffle sound informed the wolf that they we're moving, but stopped when it's head popped up.

Kilala was the first to react; she jumped from Sango's shoulder and walked up to it, mewing softly.

'**_Hey, it's ok, we won't hurt you.'_**

'**_Ah great, I thought I was crazy now this proves everything. Where am I any way?'_**

Kilala moved closer to the wolf and sat in front of her.

'**_You're in Lady Keade's hut.' _**The little cat answered.

"It looks like, Kilala's talking to her." Shippo said while he sat on Kagome's shoulder.

"You're right." Kagome picked up Shippo off her shoulder and walked up next to Kilala.

"Hello there girl."

'**_She's the one that help me isn't she?'_** the wolf asked Kilala/

'**_Yes, Lady Kagome is very nice, oh I forgot I'm Kilala, who are you?'_** the cat demon purred.

'**_Feir, my name it Feir.'_** She replied.

Kagome smiled as the two animals seemed to talk between each other, but her thoughts were interrupted as something nudged her hand. She saw that it was the wolf, it looked at her in the eyes. Kagome swore it was thanking her.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"My Lord your prize is here." A young woman with light blue hair said as she bowed to her Master.

"And, where is she?" a deep evil voice questioned.

"I'm…s-s-sorry my Lord, but she we can not find her now." Stuttered the servant, she was fearful now. What would her Master do to her?

"Then go out and find her!" He yelled; the servant reacted quickly to his sharp demand. "Find the Legendary Ten Tail Wolf!" His shout echoed of the walls.

**AN: I had to repost my entier story just to make this little bit fit in, in doing so i ersaed my only review sad i know. Well ok don't shot me, I'm not all that great with Fanfics. But I've watched Inuyasha enough to know how to get this right...I hope. Well any how to those curious about the new character I've made, her name is pernouced 'Fair' but spelt 'Feir'. Don't ask i just wrote down what came to mind. I'll try and update soon as possible, and please people...REVIEW! Ok have a nice day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well hiya. this is Chapter 2. not as long but good enough, now this chapter just explans what's going on...on what am I talking just read. And you people would be so kind and review for me thank you.**

She swayed her tail about, some how interested in this new appendage. The only thing she could guess was that it was because she'd never had a tail before. Two days had pasted since they found her, and now the little fox demon was calling her Tal.

'_Great they gave me a name.'_ she mumbled to herself. It's not like she didn't like it, just…that wasn't her name. Mentally sighing she watched as the group of friends talked and bathed in the summer sun.

'**_Why don't you come join us Feir?'_** Kilala asked as she trotted up next to her.

'**_Well, at least someone knows my name. I will in time Kilala.'_** She answered the cat.

Kilala had been Feir's only clue onto who everyone was, she remembered the long the cat demon had given her.

**Flashback**

'_**Ok, so let me get this straight, you're a cat demon?'**_

'**_Right'_**

'**_And your owner is a demon killer of some sorts?'_** Feir asked trying to get her info right. The cat nodded.

'**_And what's her name?' _**Kilala asked.

'_**Sango, and the guy next to her is the monk Miruko, correct?'**_

'**_Yes, and who's the little boy?'_**

'**_Shippo the fox demon, but you can hardly call him a demon he's so cute!'_** Feir cooed over the little boy.

'**_You're off track again,'_** the cat groaned.

'**_Oh right, sorry. Any how, the one holding him is Kagome…ok now this is where it gets confusing.'_** Feir said a hint of annoyance in her voice.

'_**What is?'**_

'_**Correct me if I'm wrong. Because of some Jewel, she was able to travel through time itself, and through a well.'**_

The cat demon nodded her head as Feir continued her rant, trying hard to understand this.

'**_Then she met dog boy over there, Inu-Yasha. Who is a half dog demon, half human and was pinned to a tree for 50 years by a Priestess who is now dead?'_**

'_**But Kag…'**_

'_**But Kagome is that priestess reincarnation, and was able to free him. Then something happened to the precious jewel and they went off on a big journey to find the missing pieces!'**_

The cat demon purred with laughter, as Feir shook her head. This was too much for her to handle.

'**_You've pretty much got it, and now your in Japan, but you said you're from American. Which is another country across the ocean?'_** Kilala questioned, as she too tried to understand Feir's part of the story.

'**_Yes, how I ended up in Feudal Japan, I don't know, and as a wolf.'_** She sighed deeply, was she ever going to figure this out?

**End Flashback.**

Feir was snapped out of her thoughts as Shippo jumped on her back, the swim trunks Kagome gave him making her grayish white fur wet.

"Come on Tal, let' go swim, I bet you'd feel better!" He said happily.

She laughed his antics and got up, surprising him. She began to run toward the small lake that they were at and jumped in. Shippo the entire time crying out in pleasure as he was soaked again.

"Ah great wet wolf, just what we need. She'll stink all day." Inu-Yasha gripped.

'_Don't like wet wolf, ei, how about wet dog?'_ Feir got out and shook herself off in front of Inu-Yasha, getting him wet as well.

Kagome, Sango, and everyone else laughed as Inu-Yasha fumed over this misfortune.

"I guess she understood you Inu-Yasha," Sango pointed out.

"You might want to be careful about the words you choice." Miruko said as he sipped on some coke, a gift from Kagome.

"Feh, stupid wolf," he grumbled. "I don't see why we're keeping it?"

"We're not, she won't leave." Kagome answered, which was true. They'd try and let her go, but she refused to leave them. She turned her attention back on the lack as another loud splash was heard, followed by Shippo's laughter.

Kagome smiled and thought about something she had learned in her biology class.

_Wolves tend to stay in packs, but there are occasions when one wolf will separate themselves from the pack. These kinds of wolves are known as 'Lone Wolves'. _

"A pack"

"What was that Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Oh, I was thinking. Do you think we could find out if Tal has or had a pack?" Kagome answered back with her question.

"I guess it could be possible, but how could we tell?"

This was puzzling indeed, **how** could they find out. Then she got an idea, Kagome knew Inu-Yasha wouldn't like it. But he'd just have to get over it.

"Koga"

"WHAT!" Inu-Yasha shouted. "What about that mangy wolf!"

"He can help us find her pack; he is a wolf demon after all. Maybe he knows of a pack that's missing someone." Kagome yelled back.

"But," interrupted Miruko. "What if this animal is a demon, she is big for a normal mountain wolf."

"You mean like Kilala?" Sango questioned, she'd never known another demon like her beloved friend.

"Maybe, we can never tell." Miruko was now just talking to Sango, seeing as how Inu-Yasha and Kagome were fighting.

"What do you mean 'can't go'?"

"I said we ain't ganna go see that stupid wolf!"

"Oh yeah, watch me!" Kagome began to walk off, but was stopped by Inu-Yasha. Big mistake on his part.

"Inu-Yasha, SIT BOY!"

This lead to a human sized creator, at which moans were heard from the pit. Cussing and sputtering were heard and Kagome stormed off back to the village.

"Idiot." Shippo mumbled, from atop Feir's head.

'**_Are they always like that?'_** Feir asked as she tried to hold back a laugh.

'**_Unfortunately yes.'_** Kilala sighed, as she sat next to Shippo. (AN: In case you're wondering, Feir is as big as Kilala when she's transformed.)

AAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT

"Tell me what you have learned so far!" the Lord asked.

"My Lord, we are finding clues to where your prize is, but still we can not find her." The servant said as she bowed even further into the floor. She didn't want to face her masters furry.

"Mayu, I am disappointed in you. You can do better, and I expect more than mere clues next time. Now go and find it!" He yelled.

Mayu disappeared into the shadows as she bowed her thanks for him not killing her.

'**Shit, I have to find this creature before Master takes my head as his prize.'** She thought to herself.

She walked along a hall way where monstrous cries could be heard from either side. Tentacles, claws, and glowing eyes followed her as she passed. These monsters were her Masters prizes, and is she wasn't careful, she'd be next.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I give you Chapter 3. And to those who wanted some action i give you action hahaha, enjoy, and please review. I do want to know whatyou think. Well catch ya' on the flip side.**

Inu-Yasha, being the one to never sleep, sat in the corner of the hut. Kagome asleep in her sleeping bad, Shippo cuddled next to her. Sango, Miruko, and Kilala had gone back to their village, leaving them with the wolf. It wasn't that he didn't like her, just he was annoyed. Why did they have to baby-sit this beast, true he too felt something from it; but still…why?

'_Because you'll do any thing for Kagome, that's why.'_ Inu-Yasha thought to himself, his ears twitched as movement could be heard. Opening one eye he saw the tail of the wolf leave the hut. This was interesting to him some how, and followed her.

Once outside he was careful not to be spotted by the wolf. He watched as she walked into his forest, at first she just sniffed about, and then stopped in front of a tree. But this was no ordinary tree; it was the God Tree, his trap for fifty years. The wolf sniffed it for a moment, and Inu-Yasha sore it whimpered a bit, as it moved on. They were soon at the well,

"Why sis she stop here?" Inu-Yasha asked the air.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT

This was it, the well that Kagome used. From what Kilala had told her, this was the place she traveled from her time to theirs. Walking up to the edge she looked down into the darkness of the well.

'**_So this is where she travels,'_** Feir thought, maybe if she too jumped in. Maybe, just maybe this could get home. She readied herself, and jumped. She waited for something to happen, the only thing that did was a meeting with the bottom.

'**_NNNNOOOO!'_** She howled.

Inu-Yasha listened as the wolf cried out in anger, what was she getting at jumping in? He saw her jump out, a look of great thought in her eyes. This was weird for a wolf, to have the look about them, and this feel. Then a growl met his ears as he turned his attention back on the wolf. It was facing his direction, baring her fang showing off all their glory. It sniffed the air, and stopped; instead it only walked toward him.

'_Ah shit!'_ Inu-Yasha cussed, he then walked out from the bushes standing almost eye to eye with the creature.

"What you doing out here wolf?" He asked, he mentally slapped himself. How could a wolf answer his question. A slight sneeze like growl was his answer, and a glare.

Feir turned back toward the village, Inu-Yasha a few feet away from her. The silence of the forest their only noise , till Inu-Yasha spoke up.

"We're leaving tomorrow, to find your pack. So be up for a long journey." He warned, she nodded her understanding.

Inu-Yasha smirked and spoke again before entering the hut again.

"You know, you're not bad for a wolf, but I must admit you are a strange one."

Feir was left shocked, **_'Me strange! You're the one with dog ears!'_**

AAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTAAA

True to his word they left only hours after waking up, food was packed, water was gathered, and they were ready. Kagome, to Feir's surprise, was some how able to pick up her loaded bag. Shippo was still somewhat tired curled up on her back, Feir really didn't mind it; she liked this little fox demon.

"We ready?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Yeah, we're just waiting for Sango and… never mind there they are." Kagome said happily as she pointed out their friends.

They flew down from the sky landing gracefully next them. As they dismounted, Kilala changed back to her smaller form, with a small meow.

"Ok now can we go? I want to get this over with as soon as we can!" Inu-Yasha rumbled.

Kagome just smiled as everyone said good bye to Keade, and they were off on another adventure. But in aware to them a new evil was lying ahead of them…

A week, that's how long they had been traveling for, three weeks and they weren't even made it to the mountains yet. Feir sighed as she sat the fire, she couldn't say it wasn't interesting time, because tonight was a shocker. Inu-Yasha, as Kilala explained again, was half demon, meaning he was also half human. And because of this, he would turn human on one night, and tonight was that night.

The New Moon.

His normally silver white hair, was now as black as any other Japanese mans hair. His claw, fangs, and ears were all normal human hands, ears, and teeth. And his beautiful golden eyes a deep navy blue, but his attitude was the same.

"What you looking at wolf?" he barked, his arms folded. It was clear he didn't like this change.

"You know, this is her first time seeing you like this Inu-Yasha, so don't take this out on her." Kagome said defending the animal she knew as Tal.

"Keh." Inu-Yasha grunted.

Time passed as talk was exchanged between the group, when they soon fell asleep, all for Inu-Yasha of course. He stayed wide awake making sure nothing would get him. Feir on the other hand had been sleeping nicely, when she was awoken by a sound.

She lifted her head and smelt around trying to figure out what was wrong. Inu-Yasha noticed her movements.

"What's up Tal?" He asked as he grabbed his sword. A horrible growl was soon heard by everyone as they woke up.

"_FLESH, SWEET HUMAN FLESH!" _it cried out, soon a huge demon crashed into the clearing.

'_Damn,'_ Inu-Yasha cursed as he stood in front of Kagome as she readied her weapon. Sango and Miruko stood ready to face the demon, but then another one came from behind them. Both wanting the flesh of humans.

The demons charged, but Miruko and Sango were only able to deflect one of them, as the second went after Inu-Yasha and Kagome. Feir coward near a tree, she had never seen this before, and the one demon she did face, she ran from. Her whole body shock with fear. Then the demon cried out in pain as his left hand fell to the ground, Kagome had shoot one of her arrows only hitting his hand. Once it recovered from the lost of his hand he continued to charge them.

'**Defend them'** a voice whispered to Feir. Images flashed before her eyes, Kagome and Inu-Yasha, Sango and Miruko, and even Kilala and Shippo lay dead. And all because she was too afraid.

'_No, I refuse to see my friends die, my friends. My…only…friends!'_

WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHH

Inu-Yasha stood ready to defend as the demon charged them. Kagome hid behind her protector, eyes shut tight, when a snarling sound reached her ears. Opening her eyes, she looked over Inu-Yasha's shoulder to see the demon's throat in Tal's mouth. Kagome gasped, in all the time she had spent with Tal, she had never seen that look in her eyes. The aura around her had changed as well from the calm light blue, to a silvery gray and blue storm.

A sickening crunch could be heard every where as Feir's fang snapped the demons neck bones. It fell back dead, along with his partner. It's blood dripping from her mouth, she stood ready to take on the next thing that came.

"Tal?" Shippo asked somewhat scared to see her this way. She wheeled around fangs bared and snarling horribly. The crazy look in her eyes soon faded as she loosened up and shook her head clear. Again Shippo called out her name, and she lowered he rears and whimpered, as if ashamed of what she did.

Inu-Yasha was the first to move after a few moments. He moved toward Feir, Tal, and laid a hand on her head.

"Thanks wolf." Was all he said before going to help the others clean up.

**AN: Ok one more thing, for those that might be confused about the name thing for the wolf. Her real name is Feir, but the InuGang have named her Tal. Ok I don't know when I'll update again, but no worries, there will be more i promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

With the after math of the demon attack behind them, the gang walked along quietly happy to just be alive. The only one not so happy was Feir, she was deep in thought trying to figure out what had happened to her the night before. In her real form she had never been one to fight; true she could easily get mad, but hit or touched a soul. Last night on the other hand she had just killed something, and with her mouth none the less.

She could still remember the blood in her mouth; it wasn't a pleasant taste in her mouth. The coppery ooze was everywhere, and her world was red. Once the monster was dead, she stood ready for the next attack, when something called out to her. She turned around her muscles still tense. What she saw before her was a small little boy with a tail, a look of concern on his face. He called out to her again, and her vision cleared, that's when it dawned her, what had just happened.

'**_You did good last night,'_** Kilala said, walking up next to her.

'**_Did I that was just so weird, I've never felt like that before.'_** Feir answered.

'**_Yeah, you did, you saved our friends. That's always a good thing.'_** Kilala commented.

AAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAA

Three weeks already and still no sign of the ten tailed wolf; she looked everywhere with no luck.

'_Maybe, if I ask the wolf tribes and see if they've seen her.' _She thought, jumping off from tree to tree.

Her master was mad and she knew it. Thus, was why she had not returned to him in sometime. The last thing she wanted was to loose her life, she may be a demon, but that didn't mean she valued her life.

All the clues she had collected had not been of any help, and so far there was no sign of destruction any where. Or maybe she had spook too soon, she thought. When she came into a clearing, blood covered the ground. Two dead demons lay ones, head cut off the other. One hand missing and dried blood on it neck, she walked over to it and inspected it. Teeth marks were visible on the paling flesh.

'_At last, I have picked up on your trail.'_ She smiled her eyes narrowing.

AAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTAAAATTTTTT

"So what brings you to the mountains Kagome?" Ayemi (sp?) asked, greeting her friends.

Since the battle Ayemi and Koga had mated and united their pack. And now they were happy, and Ayemi was excepting a cub.

"Well, we're to ask you a favor, is Koga around?" Kagome asked.

"No he's out on a hunting trip with some other members." She informed them, she invited them inside. They thanked her, but they'd like to stay out side. "What's the favor, maybe I can help you guys."

"Well four weeks ago we found this wolf, but the thing is we don't know if she's a loner or has lost her pack." Sango explained.

"I see, where is…"

"She." Kagome provided that part of the information.

Laughter could heard as the wolf pack became excited, the hunting party had returned and with a huffy amount of food as well. Shippo could be seen on top of the spoken wolf, with Kilala next to him. They trailed behind the party, curious as to know what was happening.

"Koga, your back, what did you catch?" Ayemi greeted her mate.

"We caught a deer along with some hogs. We'll be eating well tonight." He said pleased with his catch. He looked ahead of him to see Inu-Yasha, and everyone else.

"What do you want mutt face, came to brag about something?" He asked ruefully.

"Haha, no you stupid wolf. I didn't even want to come." Inu-Yasha yelled back.

"Koga, hi," Kagome greeted. "Nice to see your doing well."

"Ah Kagome, thank you."

"Koga love, they came in asked of a favor. It seems they have found a stray wolf." Ayemi informed him.

"Is that so, where is it."

'**_God you demons must be blind, I'm right here.'_** A female voice grumbled. Koga turned to see the huge gray wolf, sitting near a tree.

"Oh so you're the one, hm?" he asked her.

Feir's eyes widened, **_'You can hear me?'_**

"Yeah, so you goanna tell me your story or wha…" He was interrupted as Feir whimpered excitedly, and laid her muzzle on his shoulder.

'**_Oh thank god, you need to tell them to stop calling me Tal, its Feir.'_** She said happily.

Koga laughed at this, and informed the group of her real name. They apologized to her and started calling her by her real name.

"You a demon or something, you're too big to be a regular wolf." Koga said rubbing his chin.

'**_I am not a demon, I'm not even a wolf. I don't even know how I got here in the first place.'_** Feir said. To everyone but, Kilala, and Ayemi, the wolf seemed to be sneezing, whimpering, and growling all in one.

"I see, then who…" he was again interrupted as a pack member ran up to Koga scared.

"Koga, we have a strange demon in our territory. She asks to speak with you, but sir her strength is unbelievable. She has already killed three of our men." The scout warned.

"Fine let her come, don't go any where near her. Ayemi go and hind I den with the other mothers." Koga ordered, Ayemi obeyed and was led off by two female wolves.

A crash of trees and a female demon with light blue hair came into view.

"Are you Koga, leader of the northern wolf tribe?" She demanded more than asked.

"Yea, who's asking?" he said defensively

"I am Shuriko, and by my masters order I am to find the ten tail wolf." She proclaimed.

"Ten…Tailed… that is nothing but a legend, the Ten Tail Wolf doesn't exist." He roared.

"Ah but you are wrong, my master as seen it and wishes to have. I came only to ask if you have seen it?" she asked coolly.

"I haven't seen any thing, you kill three of my comrades just find this out. I should kill you in turn!" Koga growled.

Shuriko frowned and looked around, to see is he was hiding it. That's when she spotted Feir.

"I see you have lied to me wolf. For I see it with in your pack," she jumped for the middle of the pack toward Inu-Yasha and company. But before she could land Inu-Yasha pull out his sword ready to fight.

"Stay back demon," he growled.

"Are you trying to keep me from my master's prize?" she cooed.

Feir stood ready, her muzzle twitching as a low growl rose from her throat. The feeling she was getting from this new demon wasn't pleasant, and something told her… things were going to be interesting.

**AN: Ahahahahaha, i'm evil. i left ya' on a cliff hanger hehehe. this will just make you guys want more hehehehe...Well i hope you've enjoied all this so far. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

She growled low in her throat as Suriko came closer. This person pure evil and Feir could tell. She watched as Inu-Yasha stepped in front of her.

"Don't get in my way half-breed." Shuriko warned him.

Inu-Yasha's response was a growl of his own, as he steadied Tetsiga. Kagome, who was beside him, readied an arrow, while Sango and Kilala prepared to fight. Miruko, with out his wind tunnel, got out sutras and his staff.

'**_Don't worry Feir; we won't let her come any closer.'_** Kilala informed her.

Poor Shippo hid on Feir's back, as he shook from fear. Feir felt sorry for the little fox demon, and promised him, even if he couldn't hear her, that she would protect him.

"You wolf," Shuriko directed to Feir. "You are my master's prize. You are to come with me."

'**_I will never go with, and what makes you think I'm this 'Ten Tail Wolf'?' _**Feir snarled, as she heard Shippo whimper.

"If you choose to defy me then I will bring you in forcefully." She yelled as a black aura curled around her. Her once green eyes, glowed red, and her hair whipped around in the invisible wind.

Like an arm, a part of the black mass struck out at the group, they jumped every which way to dodged it. Sango was the first to strike back; she threw her weapon at Shuriko, but only fail. It bounced off and fell somewhere else; Miruko tried his sutras, but too failed. Then Kagome, she shot her arrow in hopes it would hit.

"You fools no arrow can kill me!" Shuriko laughed. As she moved to block the arrow it pierced threw her hand. She screamed in pain as the holy arrow flew. '_A purifying arrow, she must be a priestess.'_ Shuriko thought.

She lashed out at Kagome, and would have made it if not for Inu-Yasha. He swung his sword down, releasing the 'Wind Scar'. It roared toward Shuriko, as it dug claw like marks in the ground. An explosion followed, as everyone waited for the smoke to clear. Laugher could be heard, as the figure of the demon could be seen.

"You can never kill me, with those pathetic attacks!" she laughed evilly.

"Oh yeah who said those where are only attacks. 'BACKLASH WAVE!' "He roared as Shuriko lashed out again. But Inu-Yasha's attack took hers' and fired it back herself, with more force. She could feel her body being torn apart, al she could do was stare in horror.

'_Master, I have failed you.' _As her world went blank.

Inu-Yasha smirked as he put his sword away, and stood pleased at what he had done.

"Ah great job mutt face, look what you did to my den!" Koga yelled, as he got up in his face.

"You should be thanking me you mangy wolf, I just saved your pack!" Inu-Yasha shot back.

"I could have handled her on my own, plus I wanted revenge for my comrades!"

"Yeah, well I did it for you!"

The two were about to start another fight when Kagome intervened as she sat him.

"Koga, what was she talking about when she said 'Ten Tailed Wolf'?" she asked.

Koga straightened up and looked at her seriously. "Among wolves, and wolf demons alike, there is a legend of a wolf with ten tails. It's said to hold great mystical powers and was the most powerful of the Cheruko Animals."

"Cheruko Animals?" Sango asked.

"I've heard of those, only half of those animals have ever been found." Shippo said as he popped up on Feir's head. "Kilala's one them."

All eyes turned on the demon cat who stood by Feir, she merely purred a bit and looked on.

"Kilala's one of the Cheruko's?" Sango asked.

"Yea, she's part of the two tailed cats. All the Cheruko Animals are demon, sort of…" Shippo explained.

"Go on." Inu-Yasha said as he dusted himself off.

"Well the list of these animals starts at 2, only because one tailed animals are so common." He jumped from Feir to the ground as he started drawing out different animals. "After the Two Tailed Cat, is the Three Eyed Ox, which Totosai owns."

"I thought they only dealt in tails?" Miruko pointed out.

"True, but sometimes its other things, but mainly tails." Miruko nodded in understanding.

"Any how, the comes the Four Winged Bird, only nine have ever been seen. Then the Five Tailed Dog, six ever seen. Followed by the Six Headed Snake, only five are known to live."

"Hey, Shippo, I can't help be notices the more things an animal has the few are found. Why is that?" Kagome asked.

"I'm glad you asked that," Shippo said smiling wide, he seem proud to finally be of help. "You see, the more that animal has the harder to find, I think."

"You are correct Master Shippo," came an old man's voice from Inu-Yasha's shoulder.

"Well look who's joined the party, where have you been Myoga?" Inu-Yasha asked as he flattened the flea demon, before he could suck his blood.

"My Lord, I was out looking for Lady Mirru," the flea squeaked.

"Who?" Inu-Yasha asked confused.

"Later me Lord, as for the Cheruko Animals. Shippo you are correct so far, and if I may continue?" Myoga asked him. Shippo nodded as he was glad to have some older explain.

"After the Six Head Snake, is the Seven Leg Bear, "

"Only four found." Shippo said.

"Then the Eight Headed Dragon, each head a different element." Myoga informed.

"Only three known of." Shippo completed.

"And then…"

"And then the Nine Tailed Fox!" Shippo said excitedly, "Papa told me that only two lived."

"Correct again Shippo, and then we come to the Ten Tailed Wolf." The old flea demon sat on Shippo's shoulder thinking. "But no one has ever seen it, we don't even know if it's real."

"So your telling us that bitch came after us for some stupid multi-tailed wolf, that isn't even real!" Inu-Yasha fumed.

"But she wasn't acting like it wasn't real in fact, she was going after Feir." Kagome pointed out.

All eyes turned to Feir, as the looked her over, this made her nervous, as she gave everyone that 'What are you looking at' look.

"Yes, but Feir doesn't have ten tails, only one." Miruko pointed out.

"Yeah so why'd she come after us?" Inu-Yasha asked again.

Everyone was I their own world as they thought things out.

'_Me, the Ten Tailed Wolf. But I'm just a regular human…or at least I thought I was.'_ Feir thought.

"Me Lord if I may say so, Lady Mirru would know more of this and she asks to see you as well." Myoga said, bowing to his master.

"Keh, fine we'll go see this Mirru person, and you better be right flea." He warned.

AAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAA

She was floating in blackness, nothing was left for her, that's when the light reached her.

"Rise my faithful servant, and do my bidding." Came the deep voice of her master.

Gasping, she fell to the floor, her body restored and whole. She turned and bowed, almost kissing the floor.

"My Lord, I have failed you. I had it with in my reach, but…"

"SILENCE!" the Lord roared. "You did indeed fail me."

Shuriko flinched as his words, but did not rise.

"But, I will grant you one more try to prove your self to me, go forth and catch the wolf. Then we see if you will continue to live."

"Oh thank you my Lord, thank you." She said as she once again faded into the shadows.

**AN: Hehehehe, and you thought I'd kill off one of my characters. Well at least not yet any way. I want to thnak Anime-Lover09 for reviewing and having me on her favs list. I'm loved after tall. Hahaha. Well i hope you've enjoyed this chapters . Laters.**


	6. Chapter 6

The wind wiped through her mane of fur, as she lay atop a raccoon dog demon. From what she gathered his name was Hatchi (AN: I'm sorry if that's spelt wrong.). He had agreed to take them to Lady Mirru, but not after some 'persuasion' from Miruko.

"We are almost their my Lord." He boomed, slowly he descended from the skies to a dark forest below. In a puff of smoke everyone was on the ground, "I'm sorry I can not take you further, but this holy ground for lower demons such as myself."

The group thanked him as again in a puff of smoke he flew away, almost happy to be leaving. The group stared at the looming forest ahead of them, Inu-Yasha growled in frustration.

"Flea, who is this Mirru person?" He asked the old demon.

"Lady Mirru, is the oldest living priestess known, in fact she knew your father."

"You don't say," Inu-Yasha responded somewhat surprised.

"Yes, she is the one that made your rode, my Lord." Myoga finished.

"So why dose Lady Mirru want to see Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"She has had a vision and wishes to inform him of what is too come."

Everyone stood around think if they should go or not, that's when something called out to Feir.

_Come, come follow my voice._ Came a calm and sweet female voice. Something seemed to be pulling at her.

She pushed past everyone and began to walk into the woods, as if nothing was there. The group curious as to know why their new friend was acting this way, they followed. Trees that had long ago died, but seemed to never rot lay across other trees. Owls could be heard hooting in the distance, as bat flew away from the intruding group.

As they walked along, it seemed to be getting darker, but a light suddenly lit their way as a young looking woman presented herself.

"Thank you Myoga for relaying my message to the Great Lords youngest son." She said happily, a since of calmness in her voice.

The flea jumped from Inu-Yasha to her shoulder. "You're welcome me Lady."

They group stood shocked as they stared at the woman who was suppose to be the oldest priestess. Yet this woman looked no older than twenty, but one look in her eyes and you could see a look of wisdom.

"So you are Lady Mirru," Miruko said as he inched his way toward her. He was stopped by Sango tripping him up.

"Please come and stay, I can not leave my guest out in the open." She said politely, as she turned to clear the path. The group nodded and continued on, all for Inu-Yasha and Feir.

"Lord Inu-Yasha, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, and may I say you are like the reflection of your late father." Lady Mirru complimented. Inu-Yasha could think of nothing to respond to her, but merely squeaked a simple thanks out.

The priestess eyes soon fell upon Feir, as their eyes meet. They looked at each other for some time, before following the group. To Feir, there was something so familiar about this woman, who was she.

They soon arrived at a medium sized housing big enough for a family of four.

"So why'd ya' call me here priestess?" Inu-Yasha interjected.

"I am glad that you have come upon my request, but I will answer your questions later. For now, you shall rest for the night, tomorrow we shall talk." She clapped her hands the hut around them seemed to change into a huge mansion.

Everyone gapped in surprise at the sudden change of their surroundings. Each person was shown to a room of their own, but Sango and Miruko a room of their own. As for Feir she wasn't shown to any room, left almost alone. Shippo had gone with Kagome, while Kilala stayed with her master.

'_**Hey, what about me?'** _she asked not thinking Lady Mirru would hear her.

"Do not fear my wolf friend, I have a special place for you, plus I would like you to meet some one." She responded smiling sweetly.

This cause Feir to falter in her steps, but she followed none the less. They walked along winding halls and past the courtyard and into a huge room. Feir looked around at the rooms glimmer and beauty, but was dragged out by a small squeak. She watched as a small red animal ran up to Lady Mirru, and seemed to reach out to her.

'**_Lady Mirru, Lady Mirru, I was so scared I thought you had left me. When is my new mama coming?'_** Feir her it ask in a cute little girl voice.

"I'm sorry to have worried you little Kori, but I had other guest to attend too." She dent down and picked up the animal. "Lady Feirroki, this is Kori. She is a nine tailed fox."

'**_A what!'_** Feir asked shocked. **_'And who did you call me?'_**

"Lady Feirroki that is your name. As for little Kori, you have to understand her mother was killed by a powerful demon lord, as for her father. I fear he has been killed as well, for no sigh has been seen of him." At mentioning her parents the little fox whimpered and buried her head into crock of Lady Mirru's arm.

'**_How sad…wait a Nine Tailed Fox? I thought those were of mere legend?' _**Feir was confused, what was going on.

"No, it is the wolf that is a legend, the fox is real." Lowering the little fox down, she looked at Feir with a look of pleading in her eyes. "Lady Feirroki, please may I ask that you become this kit's new mother. She is still too young to be on her own, and is in need of a parent."

'**_Lady, I'm only 17. I can't be a parent…I can hardly handle my little brother.'_** Feir almost yelled.

"Surely the Ten Tail Wolf can handle a little fox?" Lady Mirru laughed slightly.

AAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT

'**_Are you sure you're the ten tailed wolf?'_** Kori asked, as she tried to catch Feir's swaying tail.

'**_No…'_** she grumbled. After much pleading from Lady Mirru, she had finally gave in, but not happily. Being called the Legendary Ten Tailed Wolf again was no fun, and again she was left wondering just why she was here.

'_**Are you…'**_

'**_No…'_** she stopped the kit from asking her again.

'**_Ar…'_** before Kori could finish asking the question again, Feir had lifted her up by the scruff of the neck. Placing her gently in front of her, and laid a huge paw on her many tails.

'_**Are **you** sure you have nine tails?'** _Feir asked as she seemed to smile on the inside.

The little kit seemed to laugh along with her as she jumped to her back.

'**_Of course silly,'_** she jumped back down and sat before her. **_'See.'_**

Nine little orange tails fanned out behind Kori, making the little fox seem bigger than she was.

"Oh cool, a Nine Tailed Fox," came a familiar voice. Shippo stood in the door way, smiling wide and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Kori jumped and hide behind Feir, as her many tails popped up.

'**_Who's he?'_** she asked scared.

'**_That's Shippo, a fox demon.'_** Feir said as she rose to greet her friend. Shippo looked sadly at the little nine tail kit, and then amazingly seemed to bark. (**AN:** just so you know, foxes can bark too, but not like a dog…just roll with me here ok.) In turn the little kit barked back.

'**_Whoa, what did he just say…what did you just say?'_** Feir looked between the two foxes.

'**_Oh he introduced himself, he's nice.'_**

Feir stared at her baffled, **_'All that from a little bark?'_**

The kit nodded as Shippo came closer and began to pet Kori. Feir gave up trying to understand any of what was going on. Some time pasted, when Shippo soon yawned, followed by Kori, and ended with Feir yawning a mouth widening yawn. Too tired to go back to his room he curled up next to Kori, who rapped her many tails around themselves.

Feir, being three times their size lay next to them, but care not to lay on top of them; and she too fell asleep. The night went by as the group slept peacefully, for the first time in many weeks.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Lord Sesshomaru," cried a raven hair girl of about 13 years. She ran happily along the courtyard of the huge estate, a huge smile on her face.

A young man, who looked around 20 or so turned to the girl. With long white hair swirling as he turned slowly, the never changing look on his face.

"My Lord, you have a letter," Rin held the scroll up to her master and smiled, pleased to have delivered it.

"You wrenched girl, me Lord, I was to hand you that letter myself." A toad demon wheezed as he caught up with her.

"Jaken,"

"Y…Yes me Lord?" he asked shakily.

"Do not squabble over petty things such as these."

"Ah…yes Lord Sesshomaru." He bowed.

"Who is it from?" the great dog demon asked as he inspected the scroll.

"It is from Lady Mirru herself me Lord," Jaken informed as he again bowed.

"Lady who?" Rin asked innocently.

"You stupid girl, don't tell me you have never heard of Lady Mirru!" Jaken fussed at the her.

While Jaken explain who 'Lady Mirru' was, Sesshomaru read the letter. Rin too busy looking at her Lord saw the rare look of shock brush quickly across his face.

"What is my Lord?" she asked.

"Ah you weren't listening, you stupid…"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Yes me Lord?"

"Fetch Ah-Un, Rin prepare for a trip." He ordered.

"As you wish me Lord!" Rin turned happily as she ran off, Jaken bowed and did as he was told.

'_So it seems my brother has come across another rare find. Truly father favored you more.'_ Sesshomaru thought.

**AN: Well there's another chapter for you, hehe it's like midnight here and i'm tired, but you know what i start school in like two weeks. I won't beable to sleep in any more after today, except for maybe on Saturday now...oh well...the only thing i hope is that school dosen't stop me from finishing this story. If I'm lucky it may help, don't ask how just that way hehehehe. Laters all.**


	7. Chapter 7

Inu-Yasha sat on the widow seal of the room looking out at the sky; he couldn't sleep for more than one reason. He couldn't stop thinking about a certain girl.

_She said she's out of that damn school now, but will she stay with me?_ He thought to himself. He then shook his head trying not to think such thing, but sighed in defeat.

His ears twitched at the sound of soft foot steps, he knew who it was. Hi nose and ear told him all he need to know. Kagome was walking his way; a soft knock racked the door.

"Inu-yasha, are you awake," she asked softly incase he was. The door opened there stood the half demon.

"Whacha need," he asked in an almost gentle way. His amber eyes staring back at her with what looked like relief.

"Oh I just wanted to know…you know… if I …well that is to say." She stuttered as her cheeks pinkened.

"What?" he with slight demand in his voice.

"Could I sleep with you too night?" she asked quickly, shutting her eyes.

"Wha…what, um Kagome, I um…" Inu-Yasha stammered. She wanted to sleep with him, but why? Wasn't her room good enough?

"Yeah, you see my rooms really big and I'm not use to that…plus I can't sleep." She replied somewhat fearful that he would make her go back.

"Um…sure."

Kagome looked up in surprise and just stood there staring at him in disbelief. She was brought back to reality when he asked her if she was coming in or not, which she quickly walked in.

"Where's Shippo?" Inu-Yasha asked, he was normally with her at night.

"He went to restroom, and didn't come back…" she looked off toward the door somewhat worried about him.

"You go look for him?" Again she stared at him in surprise. Why was he acting so nice, he been acting this way a lot lately… did he love her as she loved him?

"Um you wouldn't mind doing that?"

"If it'll make you feel better we can, not like I have anything to do." He said gruffly looking away.

She smiled and thanked him as they set out to find the little demon fox. The walked along for a while until Inu-Yasha caught his scent.

"This way…I can smell that wolf too." He informed her.

"Hey Inu-Yasha, what do you think of Feir any way?" Kagome wondered.

"She's fine, better than Koga any way. She proven her trust with that night, so she can stay with us." He replied not even looking back at her.

"Oh I see." Kagome said happy to know that he didn't hate their new company.

They soon arrived at a door, which was large and looked to belong to a lord's room.

Kagome went to open the door when it opened it self, as her eyes met a pair of golden eyes.

AAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Feir's ear twitched at the sound of foot steps, and the mummer of voices. Rising she took care to not wake Kori or Shippo. She sniffed the air and smelt Kagome and Inu-Yasha, Feir smiled inwardly as the two talked lightly. She liked the way the two looked with each other. And she knew just by watching them talk and bicker, that they were meant to be together.

She walked up the door and opened it before Kagome could and came face to face with her. Kagome eepped and stepped back dumping into Inu-Yasha, who caught her before she could fall.

"Oh Feir, I'm sorry, we didn't wake you did we?" she whispered back as she straightened herself up, blushing. She mentally slapped herself for asking her a question when she couldn't answer.

The wolf shook her head a bit and look to Inu-Yasha who was staring into her room.

"Shippo's in there." He stated more than asked. Again she responded with a head shake.

Stepping back she let them see the little fox kit sleeping peacefully next to another fox.

Curious as to know why there was another fox in the room, Inu-Yasha took a closer look, and was rewarded with a sharp yelp from the little fox. His ears flattened to muffle the noise he cursed and leapt back.

Feir walked over to the shivering Kori, and a startled Shippo, who had realized Kagome.

"Oh Kagome, I'm sorry, I was on my way back when I spelt Kori. Speaking of which what's wrong with her?" He asked Feir.

Feir crooned as she nuzzled the frightened kit, who shivered and whimpered.

'**_I saw mommy, she…she tried to protect me… but they. they…'_** her words were cut off by a squeaky howl mixed with a whimper. She was crying, crying for the family she'd lost, and would never see again.

Inu-Yasha turned to Shippo when he heard him sniffle, and saw that he was about to cry.

"What's your problem?" he asked rudely.

"She's…she's crying…her parents were killed too…just like mine…" he began to cry as well.

Kagome walked over to him and picked him, he buried his face into her shoulder as he wept along with Kori. The howling soon stopped and was replaced by a deep sound, that came from Feir. The growl was so low it almost seemed more like a purr, she had lain down next to the kit.

Feir hummed a song her mother had sung to her, a song which she was told had been passed down by generations in her family. Her humming came out as a purr to others, but to the fox it was a song.

Inu-Yasha's ears perked up as the purring as the purring became clear to him. He listened carefully as what sounded like a female voice came to mind, humming a song his mother used on him.

Kori, and Shippo had fallen back to sleep, and Kagome wasn't far behind. Inu-Yasha, who had been sitting a corner watched as the wolf encircled herself around the kit.

"So what with the fox, wolf?" he ask softly so as not to wake any one.

She huffed at his question, and sighed laying her head back down.

_I need a way for him to understand me…but how?_ She asked her self, she too soon joined the other in dream land, all but Inu-Yasha, who watched over them.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT

The smell of eggs and rise reached his nose as he woke with the sun. He'd fallen asleep sometime in the night, as the others slept. Inu-Yasha opened his eyes to see that everyone was in their same spot as yesterday, all for the wolf. Ears up and alert he looked around for her, and soon found her on the balcony looking at the sky.

He walked over to her and was greet with a low, yet quiet growl, her way of saying good morning. He took a seat next to her and watched as the sun rose to another day. He thought about different things, when those thoughts were interrupted by a female voice.

'**_It's amazing how many things around us change, huh, I don't know why I bother to talk to you when you can't understand me.'_**

Inu-Yasha froze up and turned to look at the wolf, who's gaze was else where. When she finally realized he was looking at her she returned his stare.

'**_What?'_** she asked, tilting her head.

"Did… you just talk… to me?" Inu-Yasha stuttered as his eyes widened.

Feir took a moment to process his question when her eyes too widened in shock. They stared at each other for a moment, then yell and jumped back from one another. This had woken everyone else up, in the room or not.

"How… how do I understand you?" Inu-Yasha demanded.

'**_Your asking me this!'_** Feir yelled back.

"What's going on Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked as she walked up behind him.

"Ask the wolf, go on ask her!" Inu-Yasha spat as he stood defensively.

"Um Feir, what's he talking about?"

'**_This! How can you under me?' _**Feir spoke to Kagome who in turn too yelled.

Kori who had woken up and sat next to Shippo stared that them with confusion.

'_**Mommy, why is everyone yelling?'**_

Feir's head whipped around to the little kit at being called 'mommy'.

"What's going on in here, is there a demon?" Miruko asked as he came in, Sango behind him.

"Uh not any new ones I don't think." Kagome replied shakily.

'**_Miruko, Sango?'_** Feir asked them, to see if they two understood her.

The monk and demon slayer stared at her as they heard their names being called.

"Um did she just talk?" Sango asked as she pointed to the wolf.

"Would someone explain what the hell is going on?" Inu-Yasha yelled as he became annoyed.

"Please, Lord Inu-Yasha lower your voice," Lady Mirru had joined the group and stood smiling at them.

"You better tell us what's happened woman or so help me…"

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome warned, before he could do anything.

Lady Mirru asked them to follow her as they all walked out to the dinning room, where food was ready and waiting. They all seated themselves, but stared nervously around still trying to figure things out.

"Please forgive me, if you will let me explain. Last night when I gave you all tea I slipped a potion in them…" The group stared at her with anger and fear in their eyes. "But this potion allows you to understand your friend here."

'**_You did what!'_** Feir yelled.

**AN: Well here's chapter 7, sorry for the late update. School's starting up again for me soon and thigns are crazy so i haven't had time to do much. But here ya go, enjoy, and please Read and Review. Thanks !**


	8. Chapter 8

Feir lay on the grassy hill of the mansions vast yard, the nine-tailed kit chasing a butter-fly. It had been only hours since she had been told that everyone could understand her now. As happy as she was that she could talk to them, this meant she'd have to explain things. But would they believe her? She was brought out of her thoughts when Kori jumped on her nose laughing.

"**_Mama, did you see how fast I was?"_** she asked happily.

Feir flinched slightly at being called 'mama', she wasn't use to it. But she hadn't the heart to tell Kori to call her that.

"**_Uh, yeah, really good."_** She replied with a forced smile. Kori waged her many tails and ran off again to continue playing.

She sighed and laid her head on her massive paws, going back to her thought; only to have Kagome interrupt them. She smiled at her and sat next to laughing as she saw Kori flip over herself.

"You ok, you seemed kind of sad this morning?" she asked her.

"**_Oh I'll be fine…just still getting use to everything. Being here and all,"_** Feir sighed in defeat and made up her mind. **_"Kagome can you get everyone else, there's something I have to tell ya'll." _**

Kagome nodded and got back up to get her friends. With in minute's Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miruko, and Shippo all came. They all sat side by side looking over the ground as the waited for the wolf.

"**_Thanks for coming at my request."_** She spoke.

"What seems bather you Lady Feir?" the monk asked.

"_**Well, you see….um…oh shit…ok …" **_

"Come on already spit it out!" Inu-Yasha demanded as he became fidgety.

"**_Fine, ok here goes nothing,"_** she took a deep breath and began to explain her story.

She told them of her life in America, how she had come to Japan to visit. About how she ventured into an old building, and found an old scroll; then waking up her as a wolf, to fighting a huge demon.

"So that's how you got hurt, it wasn't Kilala?" Sango asked.

"**_No, the demon did it."_**

"But what I don't understand is why you're here; I mean you said you lived in America, right?" Kagome asked as she tried to get things in order.

"You wouldn't by chance know what was on that scroll?" Miruko asked.

Feir closed her eyes in thought, when they snapped open with shock.

"_**There was some names on it, and line…I think it may have been a family tree or something."** _She informed them.

"Name, feh, what dose a stupid family tree scroll has to do with this?" Inu-Yasha crossed his arms in annoyed confusion.

"**_I haven't the foggiest dog boy,"_** she paused and thought for a moment. **_"I don't know how to read Japanese too good, but I was able to read one name. Izumi, I believe." _**

Inu-Yasha froze as he stared at the wolf before him, he knew that name all to well. Kagome knew as well who that was, and felt sorry for the half demon now.

"Feir you said you had come to Japan to visit correct, who were you visiting?" Sango asked.

"**_Oh, well somewhere in my family is Japanese heritage. Plus, I like Japan, decided to come and look around." _**She answered with a hint of a giggle in her voice.

"Do you know who in your family is from Japan?" Kagome asked.

"**_Well, I asked my mom, she said she didn't know. Dad said he knew but wasn't supposed to tell. Something or other about bad past, didn't understand it."_** She waved her paw in the air to dismiss this information.

Inu-Yasha had heard all he wanted he understood what he cared about, and didn't need any more. He got up and left snorting in mild frustration, and returned to the house.

Izumi, that name kept running through his head, he never he thought he'd heard that name again.

"Mom," he mumbled as he sighed walking into his room. The door slid open as Kagome walked in wrapping her arms around him.

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked softly.

He blushed slightly at the close contact, but nodded. "I'll be fine,"

"Good, I know things about your mom are touchy and stuff so…I don't want you to feel bad. I don't think Feir knew about your mother any way so…"

"I'm not mad at her, or any one. It can't be helped that she's gone. But I'm still confused about that damn wolf. Why is she here, and why do demon keep calling her that ten-tailed thing?" He asked frustrated.

Kagome let got of him and turn him around so she could look at him. He looked shaken but fine, so many emotions ran through his amazing amber eyes.

"I know it's confusing, but think about it. She's more confused then us," Kagome smiled up at him to prove her point.

He gave her a small sad smile, letting her know that he understood. Then he did something she never expected, he gave her a hug, baring his face into her raven black hair.

She closed her eyes and smiled, returning the hug.

'_I love you…Inu-Yasha.'_

AAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Lady Mirru had done her job giving a voice to those that couldn't be heard. She had given the group on last gift before they left.

"Listen well, go to the west. And visit the family Taishomi; there some answers will be given. Good luck to you my Lord Inu-Yasha." The priestess bowed.

The group thanked her and where soon on their way back to Keade's village. They traveled in relative silence, the only sound made was the laughter of the two kits.

They'd stop and rest a few times, and then continue on. Night came and they found a nice place to stay, the sky alight by a full moon.

They ate, washed up, and prepared for sleep…all except Feir. Something just wasn't right, she felt restless, something was going to happen and she knew it. She checked on everyone to make sure they were all asleep before walking off, hoping to walk some of the uneasiness off.

Her head hurt the more she walked, her legs were sore. But she continued to walk, she couldn't stop, wouldn't, she had to keep going. She finally stopped at a cliff over looking a huge forest. She panted as the pain she felt became worse, the base of her tail throbbing.

'**_What's wrong with me? Why am I in so much pain?'_** she asked no one.

Puffing and panting she collapsed on the edge, letting her front paws dangle a bit. She laid there for sometime until the sound of foot steps reached her ears. Turning head slightly to see what it was, her eyes saw feet.

She followed the feet up the owner, until her gaze meet with those of hard cold amber ones.

"**_Go away, leave me alone…I'm not some stupid…ten tailed thing."_** She said with a wince, as she turned away.

"What would make you think, I came for you?" The man said in a calm monotone voice.

She looked back and examined the stranger closer. He wore billowing white pants that led up into a spike amour chest plate. A beautiful kimono laid under it, on side more slack than the other. The man's hair was as white as snow, and down to his waist, while his face held no emotion what so ever. Two purple marks on each side of his cheeks, and a crescent moon on his forehead, and those eyes. Eyes that seemed so familiar.

**AN: Ok so I know my last chapter wasn't all that great. I just started school again, so you'll have to bair with me on the whole getting the story thing up . But yeah, hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and for you Sessho fans out there i have a treat coming up for you. PLEASE REVEIW! I NEED REVIEWS!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru could smell his half brother and his pack. They weren't far, and seemed to have stopped for the night, as the smell of smoke reached his nose. Rin and Jaken were at a camp had chosen for them to stay at, the last thing he wanted was for Rin to get hurt.

As he walked, the faint scent of wolf drifted with the wind. This animal was moving fast, and its breathing was hard. He followed it walking slowly, but some how able to gain much distance. He soon came to a cliff when he saw the wolf.

It was a huge wolf, bigger than a normal one, something about this wolf was off. He watched as it panted, its knees shaking and the eyes slightly glazed over. The wolf finally collapsed it front paws hanging over the edge as it lay there. He choose now to step forth from the shadows of the trees. Causing the animals head to raise at his presence.

A low growl emitted from the wolf, as its lips curled up a bit. The voice of a female entered his hearing along with the warning growl.

"**_Go away, leave me alone…..I'm not some stupid….ten tailed thing!"_** The animal wined some and turned away.

This creature was interesting, and in some deal of pain. But why would it, now she, talk about a legend.

"What would make you think, I came for you?" he asked in his monotone voice.

The wolf looked back him, her eyes widened some, and they seemed to be scanning him, when their eyes meet. She lay there for some time staring at him, when she finally shook her head looking back the forest below.

"_**What do you…want then? If not me then why follow me?"**_ she asked.

He was about to answer when the low rumble of Ai-Un reached him. Jaken walked sleepily with the lead in hand. Rin who was wide awake sat on top of the two head beast, a wide smile on her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru, there you are."

"Rin, why are you not at the camp? Is the area this Sesshomaru found not suitable?" He asked changing his speech.

"Oh no Me Lord, Rin missed you. Master Jaken was cross with me, but we came any way." The little girl smiled run aside her lord.

She smiled at him and then looked to see who he was talking to. She froze on the spot, memories flooded her mind. Snarling wolves, sharp fangs, and look of blood lust in their eyes. She feared wolves, though that fear wasn't so bad, she still knew better.

The wolf before her was huge, was it a demon. Why wasn't it attacking them? So many questions crossed her mind, when she looked into its eyes something was different. Eyes that normally cried for blood and showed pain and confusion. The glazed golden eyes showed more emotion than any normal wolf she'd seen. Something in these eyes looked…human. Looking up at her Lord she saw that he wasn't mad or in any way worried about this animal. This made her feel better about it being there, she turned to the wolf when it whimpered.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what's wrong with it?" she asked.

He said nothing as he moved closer to it, for a better look, to see why it whined. To a normal person the wolf would have just been injured or something. But to Sesshomaru's surprise a strange aura rose from this creature. The normal light blue was swirling with silver; the silver seemed to want to engulf the original one.

_Her soul_, he thought, _it seems to be changing. _

This pain she was feeling was no psychical pain, but a spiritual one. Two sides of one person, even if unknown to them, were fighting to have control over the body it inhabited. He'd seen this before, though with less pain, from his half-brother.

"Come Rin, we will leave now, there is noting we can do." With that Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away. With Rin following behind, the wolf watched as they walked away.

_So this is the prize you have received Inu-Yasha, a legendary and powerful creature. Truly father favored you. _Sesshomaru thought. This animal would prove interesting to watch, and now he had a new mission.

AAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT

The rose and with it came the long need relief. The pain Feir had been feeling was horrible, she had passed out a few times. But now her soar and tightened muscles were relaxed. She never moved from her cliff side view, if the group wanted to find her they would know how.

Minutes later cries of her name and the panicked cries of Kori reached her ears. Inu-Yasha and Kagome (who rode piggy back) were the first to find her. The called back to their friends that they'd found her, and they came. She didn't move, they would have guessed her dead if not for the rise and fall of her chest.

"**_Mama, mama! Please I don't want to lose another mama!"_** the nine-tailed kit cried as she ran to Feir.

To the group, the kit whimpered so sadly, only one who could understand her was Shippo, who was tearing up.

"**_I'm not dead kid, just…tired." _**Feir quiet voice could be heard. The group let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"**_Oh mama!"_** Kori cried as her small form was swallowed by the brown and silver fur.

The group gathered around their friend, all asking her what had happened. She in turn told them that she was just restless and needed to walk. The group satisfied with this answer sat a few feet away to wait for her, all but Inu-Yasha that is. He knew she wasn't telling them everything, he could smell the pain from her soul.

Feir eventually was well enough to travel again, but she seemed to limp slightly. Her friends asked her if she would ok, her reply, **_"Just stiff."_**

Time passed as they walked, no word said along the way, no one questioned each other about any thing. The awkward silence was broken by a tired yelp from Kori; Feir stopped and turned to little fox.

"**_Mama, I'm tired, and hungry, and my feet hurt."_** Kori leaned against Feir's leg.

"**_Guys, can we stop, red here's tired."_** She asked.

Inu-Yasha looked back somewhat annoyed, but agreed after Kagome said she was tired as well. They sat around near a river, a small fire with cooking up fish. Kori, who had eaten three raw fish, was now curled up next to Feir. Her many tails wrapped around her, along with Feir's massive tail.

Feir herself was dozing in and out of sleep; she was still tired from the other night. Though her body ached no more, she couldn't seem to catch up on the sleep. She finally gave up around night fall when everyone else, except Inu-Yasha, was asleep. She yawned, and shook the sleep off.

"Where did you say you're were from again?" came the gruff, but quiet voice of the half dog demon.

"**_Oh me, from America, another continent across the ocean,"_** Feir explained at the puzzled look Inu-Yasha gave her.

He nodded his head in understanding that much, and watched as the fire flickered.

"You saw him last night, didn't you?"

"**_Saw who?"_** Feir asked as she looked at him.

"My half-brother, Sesshomaru," Inu-Yasha said. Ever since the battle with Naraku, the two half-brothers had shown each other a neutral respect for each other.

"**_Oh so that's why he almost smelled like you, that explains some things." _**Feir said matter of factually.

"What were you doing with him?" Inu-Yasha asked a hint of anger in his voice.

"**_We happen to run into each other is all, I was out walking, and so was he I guess." _**Feir shrugged as best a wolf could shrug and laid her head between her paws.

AAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAA

'_I must find that wolf again; I can't fail my Lord again.'_ Shuriko thought as she walked threw the forest. She returned to the place where she'd died first and looked at the ground. It was as if a huge demon had clawed at the ground, three large gauges left in its wake. The wolf demon tribe had left the area to a new cave.

'_How could I have let a half-breed take me down, **me**, the servant of the great Northern Lord!'_ She growled furious about it all. She continued to walk along trying to find the path they'd taken, but their scent had vanished. She yelled out in anger as she blasted a near by tree to cinders.

**AN: Ok hey what's up people! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, schools been packing me with work and so yea! I hope you like this chapter took awhile my brain is on a low right now, but I'll get something up don't you worry! and oh REVIEW !**


	10. Chapter 10

Three months, it had been three months now, and they we're board. They had made it back to Kadae's village, and where still confused. Kagome had gone home to studies for a test, after much argument from Iun-Yasha. While everyone else sat about or did chores, Feir was left to watch the two littlest members of the group.

"Come on Kori, you can't catch me!" Shippo called out as he played a game of tag with the nine-tailed kit.

Kori yelped in response and chased after him, panting happily. Feir sat in the branches of the God Tree with Inu-Yasha above her. She smiled inwardly to herself at the sight below her. As happy as she was to see the two kids playing, it reminded her of her friends in America. Feir had failed to mention to them that she'd be moving to Japan, instead of visiting for awhile. Truth be told her Father was given a job there, and accepted. This meant good bye to friends and the place she'd known all her life.

Inu-Yasha sat above the wolf, who from what he could tell was unhappy. She would sigh heavily off and on, and her eyes seem to look off into nothing. He knew that look all to well; it meant she was deep in thought. Something was bugging her, he knew that much.

"Oi, wolf what's your problem?" He called from his perch.

He watched as her ear swiveled back to the sound of his voice, and her voice entered his head.

"_**Nothing, just thinking….about stuff."**_ Her voice held sadness along with embarrassment.

"Sure…" He drawled out, pretending to not care.

A few hours passed and the two fox kit along with Kilala now, nestled together asleep at the base of the ancient tree. Feir's and Inu-Yasha's ear twitched at the sound of rustling from the well, signaling that Kagome was back.

"Took you long enough!" Inu-Yasha fused as he jumped down to help her.

"Well, sorry I had to get something done. Plus if you wanted ramen then I had to pack some." She argued her reasoning.

Feir laughed or snorted, at their antics and landed quietly on the ground next to Kori. Who, had woken up, but was still tired. She nuzzled the kit, and growled a low purr, which earned her a nuzzled back and a purr like growl as well.

"Oh hi Feir how are you?" Kagome asked as she walked up to the wolf.

"_**Could be better I guess, how bout you?"**_

"Oh great, I pasted my entire test, and had hot shower….Oh so nice!" The high school cheered. She soon stopped and reached into her huge yellow bag, retrieving a newspaper.

"Hey Feir check this out, I saw this in the newspaper." Kagome held the paper up and read aloud. "Young American girl in coma: For about four months now, a young woman from the States was found in an old house. The cause for her sudden collapse is unknown to doctors everywhere. She is now at the Memorial Hospital. When this woman will wake is any one's guess."

She finished and held up the paper for those that where looking, Inu-Yasha, Feir, Shippo, and so on. In a hospital bed a teenaged girl laid, a breathing mask covering most of her face. While everyone else was curious about the figure, Feir knew who it was.

"That's you…isn't it?" Kagome asked, worry in her voice.

Feir could not talk her eyes where wide with sadness. So many people she's left behind in that world and now she was stuck in this one. If she could cry she would have, but being stuck in this body, all she could do was whimper and howl.

The sight before Inu-Yasha and Kagome was shocking. The once calm and quiet Feir, was now a snarling-whimpering wolf. They watched as she swayed and staggered, her voice finally reaching their minds. It sounded panicked and angry.

"**_No, I…this wasn't…how could…have…have to go back… must find a way!"_** Feir ran, she had a mission now. Find away home!

"Feir wait!" Kagome called after her.

**AN: I am really really really really sorry to all those that are reading this story and have been wondering "When is she going to update?" Never fear for I have updated. I know it's short for me but my brain is drained. Between the shool newspaper and work, I'm at a lost for what to do. But i do however have idea's. And to make up for the long wait I give you a sneek peak at Ch.12**

**"Come with me and no one will get hurt!" Suriko cooed as she held Kagome's throat tighter to the blade. **

**"You bitch let her go!" Inu-Yasha cursed as he tried to get free from the vile like ropes that held him and the others in place. **

**Feir, being the only one free, gave in. The last thing she wanted to see was her new friends be punished because of her. **

**_"Fine, I'll go."_ She hung her head in defeat, as the sly demoness in front of her smiled evily.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Um Hi... ducks from flying objects OK OK sorry I know I should have updated sooner. But bewteen school and life plus writters block its hard to firgure out these things you know. Well here you go any way the 11th chapter i hope you enjoy it! READxREVIEW PLEASE!**

**Ch.11**

'_Run, just run,' _she thought running through the forest. Wind whipping past her ears as she ran for away out. She just wanted to go home that's all. Home to her friends and family, not in a time she didn't know and in a body that wasn't hers.

'**_STOP!'_** A voice yelled at her. Her paws hit the ground hard as she stopped, skidding a few paces. Her legs shook madly from her run, her tongue was dry, and she was out of breath. The voice that had screamed at her was her own, at least it sounded like it.

'**_You do have friends, here. Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and everyone else. Think, think of Kori.' _**The voice said.

'_Your right, I can't leave…not yet.'_

She turned around and began to walk back to her friends. She could still hear them calling for her. She needed to let them know she was ok, but how? She remembered reading in a book that wolves communicate by howling. With Inu-Yasha's good hearing he'd hear her.

Feir threw her head and let loose a howl so loud she surprised herself. She sang the song of the wolf, and then waited for a response. She could hear the small, squeaky howl in response.

'_Kori,'_ Feir thought, happy to hear her. The small howl lasted some time, until its pitch and tone changed. The once welcoming sound turned to terrifying shrieks.

'**_Danger, help.'_** The voice defined the sounds. Feir took off back to her friends, knowing something horrible was waiting for her.

She ran with all her might, her already tired lungs now on fire. Feir finally reached a clearing to see the one person she hoped to never see again.

Shuriko.

That damned demon sat there, smiling evilly down at her. Feir looked around and could see her friends pined to the ground, with what looked like roots. Only Inu-Yasha was in the air gasping for air.

"My, my look what I've caught." Shuriko snickered as she toyed with her hair.

"**You let them go demon, your fight is with me!"** Feir growled at her.

"I have no intention of fighting you dear wolf. You see you are precious to my Master's collection, I am forbidden to harm even a hair on your head." The demon replied coolly.

"**You let them go or…"** Feir snarled.

"Or what?" the roots around Inu-Yasha tightened as he yelled out in pain.

Feir felt helpless, her friends were being punished because every other demon thought her to be some legendary ten-tail thing. But Feir knew better Inu-Yasha was strong and could withstand this. If she made the right move, Feir could save them and kill her.

All those plans faded with the wind as a small yelp reached her ears. _Kori!_ The little fox whimpered as her little frame was being crushed under the weight of the roots.

"**Kori! No!"** Feir made to free the kit, when Shuriko spoke up.

"You move and she dies. From what I can see up here, this little nine tails is important to you. How bout I make you a deal?"

"No….Feir…don't…" Inu-Yasha gaped as he struggled to get free.

"Quiet half breed!" Shuriko hissed. "As I was saying, you come with me quietly and no one here will die. Fight back and there will be a very strong possibility of deaths."

Feir's head hung low as she thought out her options; try and save them, some one dies. Go with Shuriko, and her friends live but gives up her freedom. There was no choose, she knew what she had to do.

"Feir…" Kagome struggled to speak. "Don't go…we'll…."

"**No!"** Feir yelled. "I refuse to see people, any one die because of me."

She glared at Shuriko, "Fine, I'll go with you if let my friends go, ALIVE."

"No…Lady…." Miruko yelled.

"Oh very good, my Lord will be pleased to with me. And you, my pretty." With a wave of her hand the root that bound Inu-Yasha, Kagome and everyone else, retreated and went at Feir.

"**No, Mommy!" **Kori yelped.

"Thank you very much for providing me with this wonderful gift!" Shuriko laughed as she and Feir disappeared into the mist of the night.


End file.
